Jindiao
|-|Jindiao= |-|Hero's Chi= Summary Jindiao is the leader of both the Poison Clan and Grand Abbot of the Temple of the Heavenward Plumblossom. He also serves as the main antagonist of the Amazon Prime series, Kung Fu Panda - Paws of Destiny. Jindiao was the original dragon master and taught the Four Constellations everything they knew. However, he began obsessed with power and tried to absorb the power of the Wellspring, forcing his own students to turn on him and stop him. However, they failed to truly stop him, and Jindiao waited another one thousand years for his opportunity to reach the Wellspring once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 6-A, likely far higher Name: Jindiao Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Vulture, Dragon (true form) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Preparation, Lightning Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Gave life to a wilted flower), True Flight, Absorption (Of Chi), Statistics Amplification, Healing, Age Manipulation and Longevity (By absorbing chi, Jindiao gets stronger, can heal himself and can stay in his prime), Summoning and Portal Creation (Summoned Yuongdai from the Netherrealm), Energy Projection, Aura, Mind Control, Possession, Dream Manipulation (Can enter others dreams in his true form), Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Has a telepathic link with those he controls, caused Ying to act against her will), Teleportation, Perception Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (With the Dark Chi Potion), Sleep Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (Put almost the entire panda village to sleep with a curse), Sealing and Forcefield Creation (Sealed the four constellations in a room via forcefields), Attack Reflection (Of Chi), Paralysis Inducement (Immobilised Po and the four constellations with his telekinesis), Social Influencing, Light Manipulation (Chi can be used to illuminate dark areas), Illusion Creation, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception (Identified Bunnidharma by his chi), Petrification (Petrified the four constellations), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Ying said Jindiao was 'too strong' for her to control, Jindiao later broke out of Ying's mind control amped by the other three constellations), unconventional Resistance to Sealing, Resurrection |-|With Po's Hero's Chi= Same as before to a greater extent, plus Non-Physical Interaction, Awakened Power and Deconstruction, as well as Resistance to Transmutation (Should have the same abilities that Po's Hero's Chi grants Po) |-|True Form= Same as before to a far greater extent, plus Transformation, Large Size (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Spatial Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Travelled from the Spirit Realm to the Mortal Realm by creating a hole between the two realms), greatly enhanced Life Manipulation, Chi Manipulation and Light Manipulation (The wellspring is the source of all life, light and chi in the universe), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted the combined efforts of the Four Constellations and the panda villagers to separate his soul from his body for over a minute) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Superior to Ke-Pa, immensely superior to Yuongdai who is superior to Jade Tusk who is comparable to base Po. Somewhat comparable to Hero's Chi Po) | At least Multi-City Block level (Absorbed the power of Po's Hero's Chi on top of his own, violently fragmented a large boulder) | At least Continent level+ (Stomped Po, the four constellations and the panda villagers even after their Wellspring amp, immensely superior to Master Black Tortoise who stopped a life-wiping meteor from hitting the Earth, and took a combination attack from the four constellations after they had been amped by the chi of the former constellations), likely far higher (Absorbed the power of the Wellspring, which was said to be endless as well as the source of all life and light in the universe) Speed: At least Supersonic (Superior to Jade Tusk, who is comparable to base Po) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than before) | At least Supersonic, likely far higher (Immensely faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to Jade Tusk) | At least Class M (Lifted a massive boulder) | At least Class M, likely far higher (Immensely superior to before) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Continent Class+, likely far higher Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took a chi attack from Po) | At least Multi-City Block level (Far greater than before) | At least Continent level+ (Took attacks from Po in his dragon form, who was comparable in strength to Jindiao), likely far higher Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Low Multiversal with his abilities | Same as before | Tens of meters due to sheer size, Low Multiversal with his abilities Standard Equipment: The Dark Chi Potion Intelligence: Genius. Even before being forced to take on the body of a vulture, Jindiao was the most skilled martial artist in China, with extensive knowledge about armed and unarmed combat, chi and the Wellspring. He was the master and intellectual superior of four other prestigious masters. After being forced into the body of a vulture, he has garnered one thousand years worth of experience, becoming the Grand Abbot of the Temple of the Heavenward Plumblossom while keeping his other 'life' as master of the Poison Clan completely hidden. Weaknesses: His telepathy doesn't work properly if his target purposefully fills their mind of other thoughts. His sleep curse can be broken if the victim is verbally reminded of the one thing they hold most dear. If Jindiao dies in the Spirit Realm, he dies for good. Key: Vulture Form | With Po's Hero's Chi | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Evil Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dreamworks Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Paws of Destiny Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6